piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus' cars series 2 ep 24
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Todd: Ah, I miss the time when we had colonies.. (Some cars appear from a rock formation.) Todd: Great! Makemake Oswald: Let's merge! UPD Oswald: I'm back! Gray Next-Gen: I wanna possess a power too.. Cyan Next-Gen: You can't! Gray Next-Gen: But I want to! Cyan Next-Gen: Too bad, I guess.. Lavender Next-Gen: I've been quite inactive for too long now.. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do.. (A rock formation disappears.) Sathernium Next-Gen: That's weird, but hey, the rock formation disappeared! Neperuto Oswald: Again? Why do they keep coming? (The new cars declare war on themselves.) Neperuto Oswald: AHAHAHAHA, they're declaring war on themselves! They are so stupid! (grabs his Ultra Killer® and kills the new cars) That's what they get! Pale blue car: I'm back! (Suddenly, there is a scene showing Neperuto Oswald for a moment. The text says "nah we really don't see that or anything".) Rich: Let's do a trip to another town again! (Finn, Holley, Rich, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Phil, Danny, Chase, Ryan, Bubba, Sheldon, Ponchy, Reb, and Ernie drive to that town. They suddenly discover a brown car.) Rich: Ah, I've found a brown car! (to the brown car) Hello! Brown car: Hello, who are you? Rich: I'm Rich Mixon. And I'm from Radiator Springs, I came here to do research! Are there more cars there? Brown car: Yes, there are! But I don't know how many, it's very misty here.. Rich: Oh ok, thank you! Brown car: No problem! :) (They all discover a green car.) Rich: I found a green car, but I'll keep researching.. (They all discover a brown-orange car.) Rich: And again.. French Narrator: Some researching later.. (It turns out that they all also discovered a pink car, a lime car, a turquoise car, a purple car, a pale blue car, a gray car, and a maroon car.) Rich: That was all I could find, I'll come back later to this town! (They all return to Radiator Springs) Yellow car: Hey you! Purple car: Who? Me? Yellow car: Yes, you! Purple car: What do you want from me?! Yellow car: (grabs his gun) This! Purple car: I surrender! (Lightning grabs his Ultra Killer®) Yellow car: Ahahaha, that's so s- (dies) Purple car: Who just saved my life?! Lightning: I did! Purple car: Thank you so much, Lightning! Lightning: No thanks, it required no effort at all! Purple car: I don't care, I'm so thankful of you for saving my life! (to Rex) Here, take some money! Rex: Fine.. Dan: Plus, I'm going to reproduce the yellow car's dust into Gask its! (reproduces the dust into Gask its) Crying car: (stops crying) I've been crying for too long now, I'll just stop! Pink car colonized by Cruz: Let's merge, every colony of Cruz! Cruz: No, stop that right now! Pink car colonized by Cruz: Why? Cruz: Because you're my colony! Pink car colonized by Cruz: Then why am I not allowed to do that? Cruz: You can't decide on your own! Pink car colonized by Cruz: That's mean, I demand independence! Cruz: Too bad! Pink car colonized by Cruz: Give me independence now! Cruz: Haha, no! Lightning: Let's bring back the good old RSG! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2